A Dish Best Served Cold
by Melkor4
Summary: Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow are killed in front of their children... While Daisy looks after a slowly dying Professor Oak, Ash and Gary try to uphold their fathers' legacies and bring the killer to justice. Ash/Misty, Gary/Sabrina, Red/Green, Blue/Yellow
1. Prologue

_**A Dish Best Served Cold**_**…**

**Hey… I'm Melkor4, Melkor44's older brother. We don't talk much, but I've given him his ideas for this site… So anything he writes, I came up with the story idea. He writes Naruto stuff, and would write Rosario+Vampire stuff (it's more difficult for him than for most…*sigh*), and I'm now officially writing Pok****émon stuff. Here's the plotline, in a nutshell…**

**Red/Green, Blue/Yellow (Green is BLUE'S SISTER, for those of you who didn't know…) Ash is the son of Red and Green, Daisy and Gary are the children of Blue and Yellow. While the children watch, hiding, their parents are murdered in front of them by none other than the big man himself… When they are able, Ash and Gary set out for revenge; Daisy stays behind to look after Professor Oak, whose health is slowly but surely failing. Armed with their fathers' two signature Pokémon, and one of their own, they set out to become the new leaders of the Pokémon League and to exact their vengeance on Giovanni. This will be Ash/Misty and Gary/Sabrina… (If anyone can tell me the name of the Gary/Sabrina shipping, I'll give you cybercookies.)**

**Ash will inherit his father's Charizard and Venusaur; he will still receive the Pikachu from Professor Oak… His complete team of six will be: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pikachu, Rhydon, and Kangaskhan.**

**Gary will inherit his father's Blastoise and Alakazam; he will choose Bulbasaur in place of the Squirtle he receives in the anime… His complete team of six will be: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Alakazam, Machamp, and Dragonite.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Prologue…**

"No matter what you do, you can't win. We have children, and in a few years they'll hunt you down… I hope you burn in hell." Blue grinned, and Yellow nodded.

"And do you really think that you can beat the combined force of my son and his son? If they're anything at all like us, you're toast…" Red said calmly.

"That may be…" The tall man said, holding four guns that were perfectly aimed at the foreheads of the people... "But you four have been massive thorns in my side for far too long; it was incredibly easy to make you believe that I had changed... I must say, though, that it won't be as much fun running a criminal organization without a competent hero to try and stop me. I do hope your sons are as competent as you wish them to be, it will give me something to look forward to."

All four knew they were going to die anyway… But their eyes blazed with defiance.

"First to go, the golden girl…"

Yellow slumped down, dead before she hit the ground. Blue looked down to his love's face, and a tear fell. He closed her eyes for her, kissed her one last time, and stood back up…

"Next, the emerald in the rough."

Green did not die instantly; she had just enough time to close her eyes and say goodbye…

"You bastard… Blue, do you remember when we were kids, can you remember the nickname that the others gave me because I would go insane sometimes?"

"'The Demon of Pallet'…" Blue was shot three times in the chest. "I guess this is it, pal… Smell ya later." He died with a bloody, gurgling laugh ripping itself from his throat, and his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well, it's high time that the Demon returns once more… Goodbye, my friend, and may we meet again in the next life." Red's eyes became a demonic, evil red once more, for the first time in nearly two decades… Faster than the man could shoot, Red was shoving a fist in his gut.

"Even a demon in name only can be a fearsome physical opponent when cornered with no way out…"

But all it took was the last of the six bullets to kill Red… The man flew away calmly on the back of his Aerodactyl.

The three children watched from their hiding spot, terrified, as their parents were brutally murdered in front of them…

It awoke something deep inside of Ash. His eyes glowed as red as his father's had, and had a dark fire to them… Gary's eyes also glowed, but they were a light blue.

They grew up together, until it was finally time for them to begin their quest… "Daisy, aren't you coming?"

"No, great-grandfather Oak needs someone to look after him… But I know you two can do it. Make him pay…" Daisy was the oldest of the three, and the only girl. Both boys knew where this was going… And they hoped that Daisy would be alright. "Alright… We'll write after stuff happens that's important. And when we come back, we'll have a party in remembrance of our parents…"

Ash's new Pikachu wouldn't listen to him, but defended itself admirably against the Spearow that attacked it. But then, a massive flock of Spearow that had more than a few Fearow, its evolved form, attacked the two boys as it began to thunder and rain… Ash guarded Pikachu with his own body, and Gary did his best to cover Ash, but it was too much. Pikachu got angrier and angrier, and sparks flew from its cheeks… It leapt free, and guided the lightning to itself for a massively overpowered Thunder attack.

Unfortunately, the road they were on was to slick, and the trio fell into a nearby river… Gary released his Bulbasaur, which wrapped them up in vines to make them float somewhat.

**That's the end of the prologue, and I hope it's enough to leave you wanting more… It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but to go any farther would be tantamount to a spoiler.**

**Goodbye for now, and, as my brother would say, SANITY IS NOT AN OPTION!**

**Melkor4, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Dish Best Served Cold**_**…**

**Chapter 1: Enter Misty**

**I have a lot of time on my hands, so I figure I should update my story… Many thanks to "volt tackle" for the first review and first favorite, I'm glad that someone already likes my story within a few hours of posting it. Here's to a long story life…**

**I forgot to mention earlier that this will mainly follow the games, but will have some parts of the anime in it.**

**If you want a goddamn disclaimer, then go to my profile…**

Misty was your average sort of girl… And yet, she was not. She wore her orange hair in a sideways ponytail, and her shorts had overalls that, well, went over her yellow shirt. Her blue eyes showed absolute shock, however, when she saw two boys and two Pokémon barely floating in the river that she was fishing in. "Staryu, Horsea, help me get them out of the water!" The two Pokémon were released from their pokéballs, and used Water Gun attacks to push the four out of the water. "They're lucky that the boy's Bulbasaur made them float, or they'd probably be dead…" It was about six in the afternoon when Ash woke up.

"Who're you?" Ash asked, his wet hat making his head itch.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, from Cerulean City… Who're you two?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and he's Gary Oak; we're both from Pallet Town… Yesterday, we got our Pokémon from Professor Oak, Gary's great-grandfather, and took two of our father's Pokémon with us… His sister is keeping the others at the Professor's Lab. But anyway, we were attacked by a giant flock of Spearow and Fearow yesterday… The heavy rain swept us into the river. Thanks for saving us, by the way…" He laughed, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now let's start a fire so we can dry your stuff off…"

Ash released his Charizard, which set the assembled sticks on fire…

Gary woke up a couple of minutes later, when his Bulbasaur poked him with a vine. "Huh? Ash, where are we?"

"We're a few miles away from Viridian City, and Misty saved us from drowning… After we fell into the river, Bulbasaur made a raft for us out of vines." Pikachu gave a soft agreement, still worn out from using as much power as it had…

"We should head to Viridian City; there's a Pokémon Center there…"

Charizard moved its head in a 'get on' motion, and they did. Gary returned Bulbasaur to its pokéball, and they flew away… It took only a minute or two by air, but would've taken perhaps an hour if they'd just walked. Ash returned Charizard after getting off, and Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder.

"Well that was easy…" Misty commented. "Let's get to the Pokémon Center before it closes down." The trio (plus Pikachu) ran as fast as they could…

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy! Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Yes, that would be nice… Thank you." Ash said with a smile.

"Do you need to get your Pokémon checked? This building is also a hospital…"

"No, but thank you for the offer; we just need some sleep, and we should be good to go." Gary chipped in.

When they were in their room, Misty slept… But neither Gary nor Ash could shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. And then, over a loudspeaker, they heard…

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice cried out… A voice that spoke of loneliness.

And this, they knew, could only mean that SOMETHING BAD WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.

"And make it double!" This time, it was a male's voice; the voice of one who had been raised by aristocrats…

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

By now, Misty was wide awake and beginning to panic… But then she saw their eyes; Ash's were a dark red, and Gary's were a light blue. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack, Misty. That's what's going on."

The voices blared once more, "To denounce the evils of truth and love…" This line caused all three to burst out laughing— who the hell thought those were evil?

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

Ash and Gary looked at each other, grinning insanely… That was the EXACT WRONG THING to say.

The trio was defeated somewhat easily, not using their Pokémon's abilities to their advantage. The Koffing was whipped out of the air, and the Ekans was shocked into submission…

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

"Staryu, use Water Pulse!"

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

The three attacks combined, blowing the three members of Team Rocket into the air… Where they landed, not even they knew…

**A longer chapter than before… Not unexpected, given the length of the other one, but still… **

**I hope that those of you who can still remember the original Team Rocket motto and their original Pokémon are pleased; it honestly pisses me off whenever I see Cacnea, Carnivine and Seviper, but never again do I see Weezing or Arbok…**

"**CHAAAAAARBOKK!"**

"**WHEEZ-ZING!"**

**(Those are my favorite Pokémon quotes of all time, but they are never to be used again… Damn you to hell, GenIII!)**

**Melkor4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that… So here I am again, sitting down on a laptop so that I can bring you all my brainchild. In this chapter will come the entry into Viridian Forest…**

They stayed in the Pokémon Center for another day, before moving out and into the forest. "C'mon, Misty! It's not that bad, is it?"

Of course, Gary didn't know about Misty's fear of anything with a number of legs that totaled six or higher. Irrational, she knew, to be afraid of something that couldn't hurt her at all…

But fear is almost always irrational. It creeps silently, until you don't recognize a time when you _weren't_ afraid. Misty, in her mind, had always been afraid of bugs; she didn't know why, and didn't care.

Of course, the one who noticed was the one who wouldn't recognize a girl's affection if she gave it in spades…

"Why are you so afraid of the little bugs, Misty? They can't hurt you, especially when I have a Charizard on my side…" Ash grinned widely, and he never saw Misty's fist coming until she decked him across the face.

"The hell?" Both boys said, incredulous. "It's none of your business, just leave me alone about it!"

Misty ran off, deeper into the woods, beginning to cry.

"What did I do?" Ash said, his jaw bleeding on both sides at where her fist had connected.

"For a girl, she sure knows how to punch…" Gary observed. "Wonder where she learned to do that?"

"More importantly, how are we going to find Misty?"

Ash seemed very concerned; he'd just made a new friend, and he didn't want to lose her now…

"Just let her go… She was a nice person who helped us out, but we could've done it ourselves. If we ever see her again, we can thank her then."

"No!" Ash yelled, his eyes beginning to glow red. "We're going to go find her! She's afraid of bugs, and she's surrounded by them right now!"

Seeing that anger wasn't working, Ash tried a different approach. "Think of it like a video game; Misty is the girl who needs to get rescued, and we're the warriors who're going to save her."

Still not working.

When Gary Oak had set his mind on something, then not even god could change his mind… It was one of the asinine traits that he shared with Ash, that made them angry with the other one.

Misty only stopped running after she was absolutely certain that she wasn't being followed… She'd run for a full ten minutes.

"Stupid Ash, couldn't mind his own business… Why is it that every nice guy is an idiot, and all the cute guys are jerks?" The fourteen year old said to herself, before she realized just where she was: the center of a Beedrill hive… She froze, and her eyes widened. _'Why is it that everything bad always happens to me?'_ She thought as more Beedrill began evolving from Kakuna.

Weedle crawled over her, and it was all she could do to stop herself from crying… It was all she could do to stop herself from calling out for help.

'_I'm sorry for hitting you, Ash… I'm sorry for overreacting and exploding at you.'_

She really was sorry, but it's not like he would ever be able to figure that out…

Ash was getting angrier; friend or not, Gary was about to get the same treatment that Misty had given him… Until he figured out what would motivate the Oak boy.

"Fine. I didn't want to use this, but… If you do this for me, and any subsequent stuff…"

Gary rose one eyebrow, curious about where Ash could possibly be going with this.

"I'll let you have the first shot at _him_."

Gary's jaw dropped; he never would've guessed that Ash would sell away his only dream so easily…

"Done. Let's go!"

Ash was about to run off, and had taken the first few steps, but Gary's voice stopped him.

"Ash… Were you really going to just blindly run off? First of all, she went west-southwest… You're heading north-northeast. Second of all… You can look for her from the sky."

Ash would've slapped himself if his cheek wasn't bleeding. Calling out Charizard, he explained what they were going to do…

The two boys got on, and they searched for more than an hour. "It's not a big forest… Why the hell is it taking this long?"

"Don't ask me, Ash— it's not like I know."

Finally, of course, they found her; she was completely unharmed, but she was surrounded by the bugs that she loathed so much. "Misty! Don't worry, we're here!"

'_Oh, great… Just when I need a savior the most, that brainless idiot shows up!'_

This angered the Beedrill, who rose up with an angry buzzing sound. "Charizard… I don't care what you do, just eliminate them."

The beast grinned before launching streams of fire at the insects, who dropped like… Well, insects.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh, I feel evil… And you know you love me.**

**Melkor4, saying "Peace out."**

**But who am I kidding?**

**I hate peace.**

**I'd be out of a job without peace.**


End file.
